


It's Now or Never

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Danny Mahealani, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Ethan (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Ethan decides to take action and asks out his best friend, Danny, on a date.Things go even better than he thought they would.
Relationships: Ethan/Danny Mahealani
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	It's Now or Never

Ethan stood immobile in the school hallway, his gaze directed solely at Danny. The other man was busy grabbing a few books from his locker and stuffing them into his backpack, unaware of Ethan’s longing stare. 

There was nothing Ethan could do about his rapid heartbeat, how it seemed incapable of slowing down. His immense crush on Danny had only increased the past year, ever since they had gotten closer as friends. 

It was now at the point where Ethan felt ready to kick his own sorry ass for not having the courage to ask Danny out. He was afraid Danny would say no, but the thought of their friendship ending terrified him even more. 

Passing period was about to finish in a few minutes. Students walked by Ethan as he remained in the same spot near the wall, at a standstill with his feelings. For a few moments, he listened absentmindedly as people spoke of their plans for tonight. Normally, Ethan would have also felt excited on any given Friday, but today was different. 

And then Ethan stole another glance at Danny. His heart somersaulted as he took in Danny’s breathtaking appearance. He wore a crisp blue shirt that hugged his impressively built body, along with jeans that accentuated his athletic legs. Danny’s hair, deep black, lay natural and unfussed above his handsome yet utterly cute face. 

More than anything, it was always Danny’s personality that made Ethan feel like he was going to crumble anytime he thought about him. The nicest guy in school, Danny could be friends with anyone because of how kind and considerate he was. Tall and muscular, he was also an incredible athlete, made even better by his gorgeous appearance. 

At this point, Ethan knew things would always stay the same between him and Danny unless he decided to do something about it. And today seemed like the right moment, no matter how nerve-wracking it felt. 

After firmly puffing out his broad chest, Ethan walked forward to Danny. There was no going back now. If Danny turned him down, so be it. But Ethan needed to know for sure. He had to take the chance and not look back. 

Once crossing the hallway, Ethan came up to Danny on his left side, striving to appear as normal as possible. 

“Hey, man,” Ethan greeted with a friendly smile. 

Turning to the left, Danny instantly lit up with a grin when he saw Ethan. They shared a quick bro-shake together before Danny closed his locker and faced his friend. 

“Having a good one so far?” Danny asked, his attention only on Ethan. 

“Yeah, it hasn’t been too bad. I didn’t see you this morning. Slept through your alarm?” Ethan teased good-naturedly. 

Chuckling, Danny replied, “No, my parents actually left this morning to go see some relatives. They won’t be home till Monday, which means I have to do all the house-chores. I was a little late because of it.”

“Aw, dude, that sucks,” Ethan said. “But at least you get the house to yourself.” 

The crowds started to lessen in the hall. Danny took notice and adjusted his backpack before saying, “I’ll see you at lunch, ok? Don’t want to be late for my next class.”

Ethan was not sure he could wait that long to ask Danny out. If he prolonged it any further, he might chicken-out altogether, which was something Ethan did not feel ok with at all. 

“Do you want to go out sometime?” Ethan suddenly asked, his words coming out in a rush. 

A look of surprise briefly came across Danny’s features. Ethan stood silent and a little embarrassed but remained where he was, not daring to glance away. 

“Really?” Danny asked after a moment passed between them.

Slowly nodding his head, Ethan replied, “Yes. I’d really like to take you out on a date… you know, if you’re interested.” 

Ethan waited calmly for the big letdown from Danny, expecting nothing but kind words and sincerity from his good friend. Then a radiant grin gradually blossomed on Danny’s face. 

“I’d love to go out with you,” Danny replied, almost appearing shy in the moment. 

Instantly, a wide and proud grin formed on Ethan’s features, coupled with a bit of shock from hearing Danny’s answer. 

“Great,” Ethan said, nearly sputtering, “how does tomorrow night sound?” 

“Absolutely perfect.” 

At the same time, both young men smiled happily at the other. Then, for a couple of moments, Ethan and Danny stood awkwardly in front of each other, their hearts racing. Then they both chuckled deeply after realizing they didn’t need to feel awkward or insecure like this. 

Danny briefly adjusted his stance, not caring now if he ended up late to class. 

“So I was wondering,” Danny began casually, his deep voice revealing the slightest hint of shyness, “do you think you might wanna come over to my house later tonight?” 

“Yeah?” Ethan asked in his own deep voice, feeling a sense of insecurity again, worrying Danny might just be joking with him. 

Danny nodded and replied, “You know, to hang out like we normally would any other time? Video games, junk food, the works.” 

Ethan could not help the relieved smile that came across his face. He had been so worried about screwing up his friendship with Danny that the idea of nothing changing between them didn’t even seem possible. 

“Sure, that actually sounds really nice,” Ethan replied, already excited. 

“Cool,” Danny said, his shyness nearly adorable at this point. 

As quickly as it began, school soon finished. Once getting home, Ethan asked his parents if it was alright for him to hang out at Danny’s later on tonight, to which they agreed since it was the weekend. Finishing up some homework, Ethan then ate dinner with his family before heading upstairs to his bedroom. 

After taking a shower, Ethan dried off and rummaged through his closet. Unable to help himself, Ethan wanted to make sure he looked completely presentable for Danny, even if they were just hanging out as friends. He ended up wearing a Beige Henley T-shirt along with new jeans and the cleanest tennis shoes he owned. Once spraying himself with cologne, Ethan grabbed his keys and made the drive over to Danny’s house. 

With Beacon Hills not being the largest town, Ethan made it to Danny’s neighborhood ten minutes later. He parked against the sidewalk and then stepped out of his car. The appearance of Danny’s two-story home was friendly and inviting, a place to hang out and enjoy company. Ethan went up the walkway and rang the doorbell, standing up as straight as possible while waiting. 

Then the front door opened, and Danny became visible to Ethan. He had also changed as well, dressed sharply in a t-shirt that hugged his muscular physique along with crisp dark-blue jeans. No matter what Danny wore, he always looked phenomenal. 

“Hey,” Danny said first, his casual grin radiant as usual. 

“Hi,” Ethan replied, giving off a half-wave and then cringing at how awkward it looked, which only made both men laugh. 

“I’m glad you could make it,” Danny said.

“So am I,” Ethan replied. 

Danny stepped aside and opened the door wider, nothing but a sense of ease on his face at having his good friend over. 

Ethan reminded himself that things were completely good between him and Danny, even with an impending date. Feeling completely relaxed now, Ethan walked into the house and bumped his fist against Danny’s, knowing that nothing would be weird between the two of them. 

And then the front door closed behind Ethan. 

-

Suffice to say, Ethan _really_ did not expect this outcome from tonight. 

Laying butt-naked on Danny’s large comfy bed, Ethan groaned loudly in pleasure as Danny rode him effortlessly. Equally nude as well, Danny was breathtaking as he continued making love to Ethan’s cock. 

“Fuuucck,” Ethan said, dragging out the word with a wrecked voice. 

Smiling in triumph, Danny caressed his hand against Ethan’s right pec and replied, “You’re pretty good yourself.” 

Danny’s rhythm was drawn out yet insistent, his desire to feel Ethan’s cock inside his ass nearly uncontrollable. 

Bringing his hands out, Ethan gripped Danny’s big bubble ass and refused to let go. His fingertips sizzled from the smooth, warm skin underneath his hands. Then he eagerly massaged the taut skin, his mouth parted in wonder. 

Continual moans of lust escaped Danny’s mouth as he bounced up and down on Ethan’s member. The bed rocked only slightly from his motion, as it was a good sturdy bed that could handle the passionate sex Danny and Ethan were having. 

Feeling brave, Ethan rose his hand up and slapped it against Danny’s firm ass cheek, needing to touch every inch of him. 

Then they were soon ready to switch things up. 

Danny rose upward until Ethan’s cock slipped out of him. Then both men shuffled around on the bed atop their knees into a new position. Getting himself settled first, Danny lay flat on his right side, his entire backside visible to Ethan’s eyes. 

The idea of fucking sideways suddenly thrilled Ethan, his face breaking out into an excited grin. Eagerly, Ethan dropped onto his right side as well and moved in close behind Danny. His muscular chest was instantly pressed against Danny’s warm, strong back, a comforting presence for him. 

Danny’s left leg was propped up for easy access, and Ethan followed suit as well, their leg hair brushing slightly for a moment. 

Holding onto the base of his thick member, Ethan carefully guided himself forward until he reached Danny’s entrance. Then he slowly pushed inside, the head of his cock quickly being enveloped by the unrelentingly tight heat of Danny’s hole. 

Inch by inch, Ethan slid deeper inside, his eyes nearly rolling back in shock. Then he was all the way in and let out a shaky breath, while Danny sighed heavily in approval. 

“Fuck yeah, that cock is great,” Danny said, a wide grin on his face.

“Maybe, but not as fantastic as this hole,” Ethan replied, before beginning to thrust into Danny. 

Without even debating it, Ethan reached down and gripped the bottom of Danny’s left thigh, bringing up his leg and holding it up. His thrusting was quick instantly, Ethan not wanting to waste any ounce of pleasure. 

Softly biting his bottom lip, Danny grinned upward with his eyes closed as Ethan’s perfectly thick cock slid through him over and over. 

“Right there, Ethan. Don’t stop,” Danny murmured. 

Feeling a sense of pride and determination, Ethan worked tirelessly to ensure Danny experienced nothing but pure pleasure. His rhythm was hard and consistent now, having found the right groove. Ethan’s face was slightly wrecked as he continued to feel Danny’s heavy heat wrapped securely around his member. 

“God, you’re incredible,” Ethan said. 

“Fuck, you’re going to make me come so hard,” Danny whispered with a gasp. 

Now there was no stopping Ethan or his desire to make Danny feel wonderful. 

Wordlessly, Ethan quickly pulled his cock out of Danny’s hole. Then he rose up and scooted away slightly, hurriedly pushing Danny down until he lay flat on his back, the other man letting himself be man-handled by Ethan. 

Ethan then bounded forward eagerly to the edge of the bed and turned himself around until he faced Danny, the rough motion causing Ethan’s round, muscular butt cheeks to quiver. He was now placed in between Danny’s outstretched legs, his breathing ragged and heavy. With a look of utter want, Danny watched Ethan’s long, thick member as it bobbed momentarily in the air, needing to have it back inside him. 

Then Ethan grabbed a hold of his cock and pushed back inside Danny’s tight hole, hurriedly resuming his rapid pace. Danny locked his legs around Ethan’s thighs, keeping him tight in place. 

“Fuck me, Ethan! Yes, just like that!” Danny exclaimed under his breath. 

Wanting to appear as manly as possible for Danny, Ethan kept his muscled chest puffed out, hoping Danny would approve. His wide shoulders glistened with droplets of hard-earned sweat as he fucked Danny. 

“You going to cum for me?” Ethan asked deeply, his eyes only on Danny.

Nodding rapidly, Danny latched his hand onto his cock and pumped himself wildly, lost to pleasure completely. His deep groans of ecstasy seemed to rise as he came closer to release, all while being rocked back and forth from Ethan’s thrusting.

“Fuck!” Danny suddenly exclaimed, his release hitting perfectly. 

His well-defined chest quaked as he came, his cum shooting out and splashing his skin. Ethan continued thrusting, holding on with all his might as Danny clenched around his cock. Then there was nothing more he could do but let go as well. 

After swiftly pulling out, Ethan scrambled upward until he hovered over Danny. Then he tore off the condom and flung it to the side before hurriedly pumping his cock above Danny’s muscular chest. 

“Shit, shit!” Ethan yelled, his voice booming inside the bedroom. 

Like a broken sink, Ethan’s cock spilled cum onto Danny’s bare chest, strip after heavy strip. Danny reveled in the feeling of the searing hot jizz that coated his skin, then watched excitedly as Ethan continued to remain above him, pumping out every last drop. 

When Ethan finished, he stayed hovering over Danny, both of them breathing heavily. Then Ethan felt a strain in his arm and back, the kind that meant he had put in good work making love to Danny. Entirely spent, Ethan rolled over and dropped onto his back next to Danny, letting out a deep groan of relief. 

Both men rested quietly, their nude bodies beginning to cool now from the fan spinning overhead. Ethan’s long cock slowly began to wilt until it lay on top of his thigh. Danny was tempted to reach out and pay Ethan’s member some more attention, but decided against it, not wanting to be too greedy. 

“Wait here,” Danny uttered softly as he rose up from the bed, “I’m just going to clean myself up really quick.” 

Then, with a teasing smirk, Danny began to strut casually through his bedroom toward the en-suite bathroom, making sure his large bubble ass shook for Ethan’s eyes. Ethan felt his own mouth water at the gorgeous sight of Danny’s bare backside, even when his companion soon disappeared out of sight. 

Ethan waited patiently in Danny’s bed, bringing his arms up and folding them behind his head, completely rested. 

Inside the bathroom, Danny dutifully cleaned up his chest. Then Danny clicked off the light and headed back to his bed again, climbing in beside Ethan. Their lower-halves were soon covered by the bedsheet, allowing for both of their broad, muscular chests to still be visible. 

“Well, that’s one way to celebrate me finally asking you out,” Ethan said with a slightly lopsided grin. 

Danny laughed and then replied, “You were definitely worth the wait.” 

Because both men were still good friends, they felt comfortable laying in silence beside each other. 

“I know we kind of jumped ahead a few steps, but I’m really excited for our date tomorrow,” Danny said after a while, a bit of shyness coming back into his voice. 

“I’m excited, too,” Ethan said, his voice revealing the complete truth of how he felt. 

Now that he and Danny had gone to bed together, Ethan did not feel insecure anymore. In time, he hoped he’d be able to come across as confident and in control for Danny, even if he still sometimes worried about making a fool of himself. 

“How about a quick nap before you have to leave?” Danny suggested lowly.

“I’d really like that.” 

Moving in closer, Danny settled himself comfortably against Ethan’s side, lowering his head down onto Ethan’s chest. For a few moments, Danny rubbed his hand comfortingly on Ethan’s toned stomach, making the other young man sigh in bliss. 

Soon, Danny fell asleep, tuckered out and breathing softly. Ethan watched the sight of Danny sleeping, at a loss for the beautiful image below him. 

Before falling asleep, Ethan grinned happily at the ceiling, his excitement over tomorrow night almost too much to handle. He was going to take Danny out on the best date, he was going to show Danny how much he wanted to be his man. 

And, if tonight had been any indication, Ethan was already on the right path.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
